When Black Roses Fall
by Lonely Goth
Summary: Um....it's a story...crossed with YuYu Hakusho...flames are allowed....there very good to use to burn Kikyo!


**Flashback:**

**_A young girl ran throught the forest her tails, hair and wings covered in burs. Her face streaked with tears that turned into small jewels that were worth millions. Behind her,two young boys ran after her and picked up the tear jewels left behind. One of the the boys had long flowing silver hair with fox ears and a fox tail, the other boy had crimson eyes with hair that defied gravity. Know the reason why the two young boys were chasing her, was that she carried the jewel call'Shikon no tama'. A rare jewel that is said to be able to grant a wish to it's holder, Kagome (the little girl) was also part of a old proficy. _**

_**When the time has come, one girl will be the most powerful, the most beautiful and the most smartest demon to come alive. When she mates, her mate will become as strong as her. But only if she falls in love with this man, will he get the powers she behold's. She shall be a elemental demon with the ecxeptions of shadow and fox. She will also be a celestial being with the blackest wings ever known to man.**_

**End of flashback**

**Kagome Higurashi jumped out of the old abanded well, her apperance was entrancing. She had 12 fox tails that shaded from black to red to silver. Long black hair with silver tips that stopped at her ankles and was smooth as silk. Two wings that were blacker than night with silver tips( and yes i love silver red and black so sue me!).**

**She had the most rarest eye color; silver with a tint of red and a black ring around the eye. On her back she had tatoo's for each element and the ecxeption of shadow. She wore a shirt that came just underneath her breasts and black cargo pants.**

**"It's great to be back in the fuedal era!" she called out happily. She spread open her wings and took flight, and headed right for Keade's village. She landed infront of the old miko's hut and walked in," Hello everyone!" she chirped "How are you!" But everyone was too entranced with her apperance " WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"cried out Inuyasha " I'm wearing clothes?" came his reply. Meanwhile, Miroku had disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome and groped her butt ( i am so not wrighting a miroku/kagome or a inuyasha/kagome!), only to have 12 tails wap him in his family jewels. "Know Miroku, you were not just trying to touch my BUTT where you?" Kagome said "Um? Can I say no to that question?", nope that was certainely the wrong answer (veiwers discretion is advised!) Kagome first started to fry his manhood, then she froze them to nothing, then she put them in the shadows making it look like he was a women. Shippou and Sango started to laugh their heads off "T-t-hat was soooo f-f-unny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was all Sango could blurt out, after she had cooled down, Sango asked Kagome if she would like to go to the hot springs with her "SURE!".**

**At the hot springs, Kagome began to wash with her shampoo and conditioner.**

**"K-K-agome?"**

**"Yes Sango what is it, and why is your voice so shaky?**

**"Because there are three demons behind you with an unconcious Inuyasha and Miroku, with my weapons and the rest of the shikon no tama!and i am naked"**

**Kagome whipped around at that, forgetting that she wore nothing and giving the three demons a nasty look, her tails wrapped around her and covered up areas not to be seen. " Why do you have the other half of the jewel?" questioned Kagome, the demons did not answer " Well then I'll beat the answer's out of you!". She jumped out of the hot springs and new clothes appeared on her.**

**( o.k this is what she looks like: **

**hair: up in a bun, and the rest comes out of the bun and stops at her butt**

**hair color: black with silver and red tips**

**skin:very pale**

**eye color: red with a hint of silver and a black ring around her eyes**

**tails:12, black with 1 red ring and 1 silver ring**

**wings: wing span is 12 feet length sideways black with silver tips**

**clothing:very tight shirt that comes up above bellybutton and pants that are very toght untill the knees then they flare out both are black)**

**Kagome pulled out her kantana, it had a red hilt with a black dragon, and charged at the fox demon only to be cut of by the forbidden child. ' What the? Why are they not letting me attack him?'. Her question was soon answered, the fox demon lifted up his hands and vines appeared. 'So he controls plants huh?' Kagome smirked inwardly. Then a green light took over her body and she began to transform into her earth form. When the glow dissapated, she could hear the gasps of the three demons.**

**Her apperance was astounding! She had dark green hair with light green streaks, emerald green eyes, lips that were light green with a dark green outline. She had green angel wings that had light green leaf patterns. Her clothes consisted of a dark green yukata and a light green obi.**

**"So you have plant powers huh?" Kagome said almost sneering " Well, I'm an elemental, so you can not defeat me and you do not have to wear those cloaks, here I'll help you take them off" raising her hand, the cloaks were whisked off the demons and thrown away, as soon as Kagome did that all of the demons rushed forwards and knocked her unconcious.**

**1 week later **

**"Where am I?" asked a groggy voice. Flashbacks ran through the persons mind "oh! now I know where I am!" Kagome looked around the room and gasped at it's beaudy, it had black walls with a red trim, the bed she was on had black silk covers and 2 silver pillows. " Now to escape!".**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome flew through the halls of what she thought was a palace. She flew because she might get caught, then she saw it,"That is the way to get out!"she whispered happily "Through that door and to freedom I go!". Landing, she walked up to the black and purple doors, opened them and walked out, only to run into a hard, yet soft, chest 'no no no no no!' Kagome looked up and at her capter, it was the third demon who had kidnapped her, the bat demon. She realized that the was in some sort of daze, his eyes staring at her, wait a minute! Kagome followed his gaze right to her breasts. "PERVERT!HENTAI!SICKO!" SLAPPPP! was the sounds that resounded from Kagomes' hand hitting the bat demons face, " do not EVER do that again" growled out the demon " or what? you'll growl me to death!"**


End file.
